Evidence
by God Zillah
Summary: Post TAB. Courant/fin de la saison 4. Mary est décédée, le réseau de Moriarty complètement démantelé. John est revenu vivre à Baker Street. Combien de temps faudra-t-il à nos deux compagnons pour admettre ce qu'ils nient depuis le début?


"Je réduirai ton cœur en cendres" avait promis Moriarty. Mais Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réduise leurs deux cœurs en miettes. Le Napoléon du crime avait tellement bien préparé son coup, Sherlock avait été tellement naïf... Comment avait-il pu laisser passer tous ces indices? C'était lui qui, à cause de son incompétence, avait contribué à briser le cœur de John. Et cela, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

Sherlock était immobile depuis près d'une heure, allongé dans le canapé, dans sa position favorite pour réfléchir. Les mains jointes en prière, le bout de ses longs doigt effleurant son menton et les yeux clos, le détective arborait un visage tendu. John le regardait depuis quelques minutes depuis son fauteuil, notant le froncement de sourcils, les ridules propres à Sherlock qui se formaient au dessus de son nez à chaque fois celui-ci était contrarié, et les minuscules pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux en amande, qui se creusaient un peu plus avec le temps. Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer toutes ces marques d'irritation du visage de son ami, d'un simple geste ou d'une parole, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas interrompre le détective en pleine réflexion. Qui savait ce qui pouvait se tramer dans son palais mental?

Il resta une fois de plus admiratif devant le génie du brun, ce génie qui lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était Sherlock et son intelligence qui lui avait permis de se soustraire des griffes de Moriarty. C'était lui qui avait fait la lumière sur sa psychopathe de femme. Lui encore qui avait compris que ce bébé n'était pas le sien, que celle qui se faisait appeler Mary Watson se nommait en fait Sarah Moran. Sarah Moran. Bras droit de Moriarty. Qui avait œuvré pendant des mois afin qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, qu'il la mène tout droit à Sherlock. Elle, la dernière survivante du réseau de Moriarty, elle, cachée à la vue de tous. Afin qu'elle continue la mission de son regretté maître, telle une chienne fidèle, et qu'elle les mène tous deux à leur perte. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il ressasse, c'était trop dur. Trop humiliant de s'être fait berner à ce point. Non, non, ne plus y penser...

Son regard qui s'était perdu dans le vague revint vers Sherlock. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Le froncement des sourcils du brun s'accentua, et John ressentit une bouffée d'affection pour celui avec qui il partageait à nouveau son quotidien depuis maintenant 3 mois, dans l'atmosphère feutrée de Baker Street. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Sherlock. Que ferait-il sans lui?

Soudainement frappé par la réalisation de ce à quoi il était en train de penser, John se ressaisit, et se leva d'un bond. Du thé. C'était ce qu'il devait faire, du thé. Et non pas s'attarder sur le visage de son colocataire. Il se dirigea, un peu trop rapidement son goût, vers la cuisine.

* * *

Un après-midi pluvieux. Sherlock faisait les cent pas, arpentant l'appartement comme un lion en cage, sa robe de chambre bleue se déployant telle des ailes derrière lui.

\- John! John! JOHN!

\- Quoi encore, Sherlock? Répondit le médecin, levant les yeux de son journal, quelque peu agacé.

\- Je m'ennuie John, continua Sherlock, une moue agacée déformant légèrement le coin gauche de sa bouche.

\- Je sais que je suis lent Sherlock, mais je pense l'avoir compris. Ça fait au bas mot une demie-heure que tu m'empêche de lire mon journal paisiblement.

Le plus jeune ignora le sourcil relevé et la mine fermée du blond, et recommença ses allers et retours entre le salon et la chambre, en étant de plus en plus bruyant (si c'était encore possible).

Un soupir las sortit de la bouche du plus âgé et, résigné, il replia son journal et le déposa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Je vais faire du thé, lança-t-il à l'attention de la tornade qui venait juste de repasser devant lui.

L'absence de réponse ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger vers la cuisine et de commencer à préparer le thé. Il déposa sur le comptoir deux tasses et une assiette de biscuits. Biscuits qui encore une fois seraient très certainement pour lui. Le détective prenait rarement la peine de s'alimenter lorsqu'il était contrarié.

La bouilloire siffla et John remplit les deux tasses d'eau brûlante. Il attendit que le thé infuse pour y déposer les deux carrés de sucre. Il saisit ensuite une tasse dans chaque main afin de les amener dans le salon. Il se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Sherlock, mais s'arrêta net. Sherlock était déjà là, face à lui, attendant immobile depuis Dieu sait quand.

\- Putain Sherlock!

\- Pardon John. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa le brun, la voix légèrement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il ne laissa pas à John le temps de répondre, et se saisit de sa tasse en effleurant doucement les doigts du blond. Il eut conscience de garder ses doigts en contact avec ceux de John un peu trop longtemps, d'exercer une pression un peu trop importante pour que son geste paraisse parfaitement naturel. Mais il avait besoin de le toucher, de sentir la chaleur de John, de se rassurer à son contact. De sentir qu'il était bien là, avec lui. Il avait failli le perdre pour de bon, et s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Merci... murmura-t-il de sa voix de baryton.

Et dans un froissement de tissu, il retourna dans le salon.

John n'avait pas dit un mot.

* * *

Sherlock était penché sur son microscope dans la cuisine, absorbé par une énième expérience.

John, comme à son habitude, avait préparé le petit déjeuner et l'avait déposé sur la table du salon. Bien calé dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur sur les genoux, il tapait difficilement de ses deux doigts un nouvel article. Son blog était de moins en moins alimenté. Inconsciemment ou pas, toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient résolu ces derniers mois paraissaient insignifiantes en comparaison de ce que leur avait fait vivre Moriarty. Mais impossible de parler publiquement de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Trop douloureux. Il se fit violence pour chasser ces pensées macabres qui revenaient sans cesse hanter son esprit, et se concentra sur la rédaction de son billet. Cela l'aiderait à penser à autre chose, au moins pour quelques minutes.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le plus jeune se lever, pour venir regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu crois vraiment que les gens s'intéressent ton blog? Ironisa Sherlock.

Le cœur de John sauta un battement. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Le détective avait l'habitude de surgir comme ça, à tout moment, pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Mais cette fois-ci lui parut à peine différente. Il lui semblait que le visage de Sherlock était un peu plus proche du sien, que sa voix était un peu plus grave, son ton un peu moins tranchant, son souffle chaud un peu plus prononcé sur sa nuque. Il frémit légèrement à la sensation, et se maudit aussitôt de sa réaction. Et si Sherlock l'avait remarqué? Sherlock remarquait tout. Et il se ferait des idées. Et c'était tout sauf ça...

C'est lorsqu'il tourna légèrement la tête pour répondre à Sherlock qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait jusque-là retenu sa respiration. Il laissa échapper le plus discrètement possible le contenu de ses poumons, et s'entendit répondre :

\- J'y vais.

Et il se leva dans la foulée, refermant sèchement son ordinateur portable. Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa le regard du brun.

\- Où ça, John?

\- Faire les courses. Tu as encore oublié le lait.

Il prit son manteau et laissa ainsi son colocataire interloqué.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il rentra du supermarché, il trouva à nouveau Sherlock penché sur son microscope. Il ne se dirent pas un mot, mais un léger juron s'échappa de la bouche du médecin lorsque pour ranger les courses, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et tomba nez à nez sur deux bouteilles de lait.

* * *

\- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA, SHERLOCK! Hurla John, et peu lui importait que tout Scotland Yard soit témoin de sa colère.

Le détective, tout penaud, balbutia un début d'excuse. Il avait réussi à appréhender le meurtrier qui sévissait dans Londres depuis plusieurs semaines, et s'en était tiré simplement avec un coquard et quelques égratignures superficielles. Mais le médecin ne le laissa pas s'expliquer.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir prendre de tels risques Sherlock, et je suis sérieux! Bon sang ce type était armé jusqu'aux dents!

Lisant la colère, mais surtout la peur dans les yeux exorbités de John, Sherlock ne continua pas. Il comprenait ce que John avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait cru que Sherlock mourrait une deuxième fois devant ses yeux. Qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Et que cette fois il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Je suis désolé John, vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi, John.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il vit l'étonnement sur le visage de son ami. Lui qui ne s'excusait d'ordinaire jamais, s'attendait à cette réaction. Il avait lu dans le regard de John que ce dernier avait compris qu'il était sincère. Il lui sembla d'ailleurs que la colère commençait à s'estomper, même si le blond continuait à respirer bruyamment. Non, il n'était pas une machine. Il avait agi par pur instinct, voulant protéger John des tirs nourris du tueur. Il avait voulu le protéger, coûte que coûte. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Cétait une partie de son problème d'ailleurs. Quand John était dans les parages, il ne réfléchissait plus correctement. Et, chose insupportable, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule gauche.

\- Viens Sherlock, rentrons à la maison. Greg s'occupe de tout.

A la maison. John avait dit "à la maison". Depuis des mois il parlait de l'appartement en disant "Baker Street". C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait "la maison" à nouveau. Le cœur de Sherlock se serra, et il décrocha un timide sourire son aîné, qui le lui rendit. "La maison, c'est là où tu te trouves" pensa-t-il. Ses joues se tintèrent d'un léger rose à cette pensée, et il se laissa guider par John jusqu'à leur taxi. Ils rentrèrent à la maison.

* * *

\- Sherlock, pour la dernière fois, le petit déjeuner est prêt!

John entendit les sons inarticulés provenant de la salle de bains, mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

\- Sherlock dépêche-toi de venir avaler quelque chose, sinon je demande à Greg de ne te plus te donner d'enquête! Et tu sais que je suis sérieux!

Des grommellements agacés précédèrent l'arrivée du brun dans la cuisine, toujours en pyjama et sans son habituelle robe de chambre bleue. Il tira bruyamment sa chaise et s'assit lourdement pour manifester son mécontentement. Le médecin esquissa un sourire, toujours amusé par l'attitude souvent enfantine du génie qui lui faisait office de colocataire.

Il balaya la table du regard, et s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié la confiture. Il se retourna alors pour ouvrir le placard, et soupira en apercevant le pot assez loin sur l'étagère du haut. Il tendit le bras, mais il lui manquait cinq bons centimètres pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Il réprima un hoquet de surprise quand il aperçut dans son champ de vision un long bras blanc et une main aux doigts interminables se saisir du pot à sa place. Sherlock avait dû bondir tel un félin, pour se retrouver dans son dos et l'aider. Mais maintenant le mouvement était doux, sans hâte. Il regarda le bras descendre lentement, et poser délicatement la confiture sur le comptoir. Sherlock était toujours dans son dos.

Il se retourna, sans prendre conscience qu'il réduisait encore un peu plus l'espace entre eux. Le brun le regardait, comme interloqué, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le regard voilé.

Et John ne voulut plus réfléchir. Parce qu'il avait passé des mois à le faire, et que là ça n'était plus la peine. Il fondit sur les lèvres du brun, et savoura les sensations qui l'envahissaient tandis que son esprit lâchait prise. Il n'avait finalement pas besoin de mots ou d'étiquettes. C'était Sherlock. Ça avait toujours été Sherlock.

Lorsqu'il sentit une réponse appuyée à son baiser, il s'autorisa à glisser ses mains dans les boucles brunes et soyeuses de son compagnon. Leur baiser était fougueux et impatient, mais avec encore une légère retenue. Comme un dernier verrou qui ne voulait pas sauter.

Soudain, John réalisa qu'il était peut-être le seul à vouloir de ce rapprochement. Il se détacha à contre-cœur de ces lèvres si soyeuses, et recula un peu pour pouvoir regarder Sherlock dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner : il avait compris.

C'était la première fois que Sherlock, sociopathe auto-proclamé, s'abandonnait à quelqu'un. C'était pour cette raison que son baiser était impatient et retenu, comme s'il l'attendait depuis toujours, mais qu'il avait peur de commettre un impair, qu'il craignait encore un malentendu. Il n'eurent pas besoin de mots. John se chargerait de lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Le blond pris le visage de son cadet en coupe, et l'attira lentement à lui. Il déposa une série de tout petits baisers sur les lèvres rougies du brun, en accentuant au fur et à mesure la pression. Il lécha délicatement les lèvres, et se vit presque immédiatement autoriser l'accès. Leurs langues jouèrent entre elles, timidement au début, pour se faire plus aventureuses au fil des minutes. John guidait la danse et Sherlock se laissait complètement emporter par le flot de sensations qu'il éprouvait, laissant ses mains vagabonder comme elles le souhaitaient. Leur étreinte se faisant de plus en plus fougueuse, il durent à contre-cœur se séparer quelques secondes pour calmer leur souffle erratique.

Le médecin nota le mécontentement dans le grognement du brun, et fondit à nouveau sur lui, l'attirant encore plus contre son corps. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient toujours trop éloignés, alors qu'ils ne voulaient faire plus qu'un. Une partie quelque peu endormie de son cerveau nota le membre dur collé contre son ventre, et le sien qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureux. Il ne réagit même pas à la sensation inhabituelle et incongrue. Une pulsion soudaine le poussa à plaquer Sherlock contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Lorsque John vint frotter son érection tendue contre celle de Sherlock en un savant coup de rein, le cadet poussa un gémissement rauque dans sa bouche, qui l'électrisa. Tellement bon.. tellement... tout.

John accentua la pression de ses mains sur les fesses de Sherlock, et se frotta encore à lui. Il sentait le détective se cambrer sous lui, voulant augmenter encore la friction. Ce fut le geste de trop. Il perdit pied, agrippa de sa main gauche le visage de Sherlock, l'embrassa, le mordit, descendit dans son cou pâle et lisse, respirant profondément son odeur, et accentuant de plus en plus violemment ses coups de rein. Leurs pyjamas respectifs créaient une barrière agaçante entre leurs deux membres gonflés, mais aucun des deux ne pensa ou n'osa s'en défaire.

Et le médecin sentit son compagnon se tendre sous lui, dans cette raideur que lui-même connaissait si bien. La bouche de Sherlock quitta ses lèvres, s'ouvrit en un "o" parfait, et laissa échapper le gémissement le plus érotique qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre jusqu'alors. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que John vienne à son tour, agrippant le détective de toutes ses forces.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent mêlées de plaisir et de gêne, aucun des deux n'osant regarder l'autre, mais étant toujours solidement collés l'un à l'autre. Ce fut John qui reprit ses esprits en premier. Il se détacha de son compagnon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna pour voir que le brun n'avait pas bougé.

\- Sherlock. Viens, dit-il dans un sourire, en lui tendant la main.


End file.
